


Eros for the Flesh

by CreativeSweets



Series: Consequences of Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mafia & Yakuza, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Age Difference, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Shota, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, yoiomegaverseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Yuuri's father drops him off to spend a couple weeks with someone named "Nikiforov".He's his natural, stubborn self, until his heat arrives.---------------------Please read the tags. Thanks!





	1. Day 3: Possessive/Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Please read the tags. 
> 
> This is not a feel-good fic—this is a dark fic; there's explicit sexual content between a very young minor and an adult, emotional manipulation, forced bonding, and a bit of stockholm syndrome as well. 
> 
> _If this makes you uncomfortable, please back out now_
> 
> With all that said, please enjoy~

Yuuri's not _entirely_ sure why he has to come with his father on his business trip, but he knows better than to argue. After all, this means that he gets to spend some time with him, rather than just all the bodyguards.

He kicks his feet off the edge of his plane seat out of boredom. Papa said they're heading to Russia, and that's why they're flying. Russia's apparently across the sea.

His personal bodyguard, Yuuko, crouches near him.

"Hey," she says softly, "is there anything I can get for you? A snack? A drink?"

Yuuri purses his lips in thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Alright then, Yuuri-san," she ruffles his hair a little, "try to get some sleep. There's a long way to go still."

Frowning, Yuuri pulls the blanket further up and wiggles around so that he's primarily horizontal. He's not tired, but he supposes he can just…rest his eyelids a bit.

He jolts awake when Yuuko shakes his shoulder. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn.

"We there yet?" he asks.

"Mhm," Yuuko is already holding his jacket for him, "we're here."

With renewed energy, he eagerly slips his jacket on and holds on to Yuuko's offered hand as they got off the plane and into the sleek black car waiting for them.

A short ride later and Yuuri's now standing next to his father in front of a house that _must_ have more than just one family in it. It's _gigantic._ His father places a hand on his shoulder to help guide him inside and then Yuuri spots him.

Tall and blonde, clearly the person who they're coming to see, stands in a freshly pressed suit. Clear sky eyes lock onto his and Yuuri feels the tension grow as the older man doesn't look away. This is the first time _anyone_ outside his family looked him in the eye longer than a few seconds.

It sparks something off in him.

_"Are you just going to stand there and look pretty? Or are you gonna do something?"_

_"Yuuri!"_ his father chastises him. But Yuuri doesn't feel any guilt as he continues to stare the much, _much,_ taller man down.

Rich laughter sounds out and then he hears the first notes of a language he's only vaguely familiar with come out of the silver-haired man.

"He's cute, Katsuki-san. Quite the mouth on him, though."

Yuuri gets a small slap over the back of his head and then he breaks the impromptu staring contest with a muttered _sorry._

"I apologize, Nikiforov-san, he's usually much better behaved."

"Nikiforov-san" waves his father off, eyes sparkling as they look at him. Yuuri feels goosebumps form along his arms and physically has to tilt his head down to avoid staring at him again.

"No matter, you've brought him unharmed, that's what really matters."

Papa crouches down and places his hands on his shoulders.

 _"You'll be staying here with Nikiforov-san for a couple weeks,"_ his father explains, _"Try to be on your best behavior, okay?"_

 _"Okay…"_ Yuuri doesn't _want_ to be here with that man. He makes Yuuri feel weird and be bad—he's already been scolded by Papa once and he's only been here a few minutes!

He stares at his feet while Papa and Nikiforov-san trade a few more words in that language he's not all that familiar with. Before he knows it, his father is patting his head in goodbye and walking out. The door closes with a definitive _click_ that makes all this seem so final. He's startled out of his thoughts by the call of his name.

"So, Yuuri," his new 'captor' states and then continues in that weird language, "some ground rules—"

Yuuri cuts him off by walking towards the closest door frame before turning around to make eye contact with him. He slowly brings his inner wrist to the frame, dragging it up and down the smooth wood, intentionally getting his underdeveloped smell all over it.

He bites back a smile at the small grimace that appears on the alpha's face.


	2. Day 5: Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, the Explicit rating is kicking in now. Please make sure you've read the tags!

Yuuri's been on edge _all day._

His skin is too sensitive. His clothing feels too scratchy. His eyes water from the onslaught of scents that surround him, threatening to choke him. His body feels too hot. But the one thing he _can't stand_ is the way Victor's been tracking him as he paces from one side of the study to the other.

He lets out a small growl and purposefully knocks into the little side table next to the couch. _Who puts a small table next to the couch when there's one right in front of it, anyways?_

The answering growl from the desk buries itself deep in Yuuri's bones and he freezes. It's then that he feels a warm sensation bloom in his pants and he gasps at the foreign feeling. He clenches his eyes shut as liquid works its way down his thigh.

_What's going on?_

Victor's rumbling gets louder and Yuuri registers a tangy scent in the air that wasn't there before. He whimpers as the need to get rid of his— _too scratchy, hurts—_ clothing grows. Not caring anymore that he's in Victor's _study,_ he scrabbles to remove his shirt. Large warm hands cover his own and he gasps as his eyes fly open.

There's Victor, cool minty scent doing nothing to calm his on-fire body. He stares up into his eyes, where there's only a thin ring of blue visible. As those hands work efficiently at getting his shirt off, he takes in a stuttering breath when his fingertips brush against his exposed skin.

Then Victor's grip tightens to the point of being painful and suddenly he has Victor's mouth against his. He struggles against the hold on him before a growl punctuated with a nip to his lower lip still his movements. Tears spring unbidden to his eyes as he wars with the conflicting feelings between his consciousness and his instincts. On one level, it's _Victor_ kissing him, but on another, it's an _alpha_ kissing him.

He whimpers into the kiss and arches his back into the older man. He just _needs_ to be touched, his instincts scream at him to do _something._

_What do I need to do? What will make everything better?_ he screams back at them.

All he knows is the heat of Victor's hands as they smooth over his skin, the wetness of his face from his crying, the satisfied _hum_ that Victor releases as he laps up his spilled tears.

He cries out in protest when Victor removes his hands from him. They're the only thing keeping the heat at a bearable level.

"Well, would you look at that?" Yuuri hears Victor chuckle quietly in his ear, "Who knew one small taste of a heat would put you in such an _agreeable_ mood."

Yuuri shivers at the dark tone thick with promise, certain whatever's being said is _not_ nice. He regains a bit of himself and pushes weakly at Victor's shoulders, whimpering at how the contact makes his skin prickle with _want._

"Now, now, _Yuuri,"_ Victor drags out his name and then finally speaks a language he can understand, _"be a good omega and stay still."_

Victor's hands are everywhere on him—his neck, his back, his sides—before stopping on his chest to flick and pinch his nipples.

_"Ah, nngh…"_ New tears spring to his eyes at the sharp pain that flares up alongside what he's decided to call _desire._ Gasping, he realizes that those hands are now tugging his pants and underwear down harshly, leaving his whole body exposed. He shivers at the _wet_ sensation between his legs and flushes more. _Victor_ is still fully dressed. _Victor_ doesn't seem to be going through _whatever this is_ that he's going through. _Victor_ has a sharp smile on his face as he looks over Yuuri's shivering body. _Victor_ licks his lips before diving back for a bruising kiss that's more teeth than tongue.

Strong hands grip his butt and then suddenly he's in the air, Victor placing him on his lap once they reach the couch. Yuuri leans into the kisses, into the hands on his backside. He _wants._ He doesn't know what he wants, but boy, does he _want._

A long finger finds its way to his hole and presses in. Immediately he clamps down on the intrusion and whimpers as it twists inside him.

_"Shh,"_ Victor smirks at him, _"just relax and enjoy this, little omega."_

He's not quite sure where he ends and Victor's finger begins, and he's distracted after a couple of moments by a hand wrapping around _that_ part of him.

_"Ah!"_ His hips jerk at the onslaught of new sensations he's never felt before. With his head thrown back, Victor latches on to his neck and _sucks._

Yuuri's aware he's babbling, but he's not sure whether he's saying actual words.

It seems to be enough for Victor, however, as one finger turns into two and he's shaking his head at the tight burning sensation.

Suddenly he makes a high-pitched noise he wasn't even aware he could make as he trembles at the tingly feeling washing over him and Victor thankfully slows his hands when he starts whimpering. His grip on Victor's shoulders is tight and he pants into the crease of his neck.

_"God, Yuuri,"_ Victor mumbles into his hair, _"you're irresistible."_

And with that statement, another finger enters him and he's crying out, desperate for Victor to stop. Desperate for Victor to do _more._ Desperate for his instincts to stop making his body crave the alpha's touch. Those fingers leave him after a few moments and he simply breathes, trying to ignore the way he clenches on nothing and the _wrong_ feeling settling in his stomach.

Something much larger than a finger brushes against him and he tenses and looks over his shoulder to try and see. He then tries to look between them for a better view. But then it's pressing into him and he sobs at sudden fullness he's experiencing. He tries pushing himself up and off, but Victor's grip on his hips is firm and demanding, and he _keeps pressing in._

His instincts are humming with a bone-deep satisfaction, still searching for _something._ He takes deep breaths as he twitches on Victor's lap. Victor's whispering in his ear but his mind doesn't register any of the words, only the place where they're joined together.

A loud whine falls from his lips when Victor begins to lift him up. _No!_ his instincts yell at him and he reflexively tightens his hold on the alpha below him. But then Victor's pulling him back down and his body feels like a live wire. He crashes his lips against Victor's and bites down on his lip to prevent another funny sound from tumbling from his mouth.

Groaning, Victor pulls Yuuri down _hard_ and he screams as stars dance in front of him.

He can't keep quiet after that.

Not after Victor continues to slam up into him with such force Yuuri's not sure if he'll ever go back normal. Not after Victor bites down on his shoulder, drawing blood. Not after Yuuri feels something _grow_ and _grow_ and slip into him only for it to stay inside him. Not after Victor wraps his hands around him _there_ again and has him twitching and writhing.

His instincts are finally—finally—quiet.

And Yuuri can only hope that they'll stay that way.


	3. Day 7: Free day - Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of omegaverse week and it's a free day! So of course I choose: Lingerie
> 
> As always, check the tags as this chapter is also primarily smut.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the support through kudos and lovely comments! ♡
> 
> For those wondering if I'll write more of this: probably. But for now I've got other writing projects I'm working on and this will be placed on the back burner for now.

The slide of silk over his most sensitive places has Yuuri blushing the majority of the day. Currently, he's wandering the halls of Victor's estate, trying his best not to think about where Victor is (he's in the study) or who he's with (he's with this dumb looking guy with a terrible, terrible haircut). He's trying and failing.  _ Miserably.  _ Passing by the same guard at the base of the stairs for the third time in the last hour, he throws them a dark look when they raise an eyebrow at him.

Then he hears the study door open and he's briskly walking—not running, definitely not!—towards the room. As the Terrible Haircut man walks by, he suppresses his urge to growl. His thoughts grind to a stop.  _ Growl?!  _ That would imply that he's jealous—he's not! Terrible Haircut man wasn't the one Victor gave silken panties to this morning! He wasn't the one with Victor's bite marks all over him!

He took a deep breathe to calm himself down. The slide of silk over his chest has Yuuri fidgeting. He's so  _ sensitive  _ and  _ of course  _ Victor all but demanded he wear the matching set.

_ ("Wear this." Victor stated as he handed Yuuri a bundle of deep blue silk. _

_ Yuuri stared at the pieces in confusion. He knew  _ what  _ they were, but his sister wore them! That meant  _ girls  _ wore them! And he  _ wasn't  _ about to wear them. _

_ Victor must have seen the defiance in his eyes, because all of a sudden he has a hand around his throat and Victor's whispering hotly in his ear. _

_ "Wear them, Yuuri," he had purred, "and maybe I'll reward you later." He left right after speaking, not even looking back to make sure Yuuri put them on. _

_ Yuuri hastily fumbled with the silk.) _

Now, standing in the doorway of the study, Yuuri peers at the alpha sitting behind the desk. His eyes are closed, and Yuuri drinks in the sight. He wants to do  _ those things  _ with Victor again, the things that made his body tingle and calmed his raging instincts.

But.

Victor hasn't so much as touched him since, barring this morning's incident. It left his emotions whirling around inside him like a tornado; he ran hot then cold, but always,  _ always,  _ came back to the conclusion that he  _ wanted  _ the alpha. In every capacity he could.

Taking a deep breath, and with courage more faked than real, he walks into the room. As soon as he crosses the threshold vibrant blue eyes snap up to meet his own rich brown ones. He freezes.

"Yuuri," Victor says calmly, "come here."

Yuuri knows what _ those _ words mean, and he hates how his body flushes at the deep tones, how his body moves on autopilot to the alpha's side. How, when Victor leans back and pats his lap, his body has him crawling onto it. He stares at his hands on Victor's chest. A hand under his chin forces him to look the alpha in the eye, and then he gets pulled into a harsh kiss.

Hands force their way under his shirt and he's whimpering when they rub against his sensitive chest. Victor sucks in a quick breathe and yanks his shirt over his head. Yuuri fights the urge to cover himself up as Victor admires his silk-clad chest with a predatory look.

_ "I knew you'd look good in this color," _ he states as he fingers the frilly straps running along his collarbones.  _ "You're wearing the whole set then, yes?" _

He doesn't wait for Yuuri to respond. Instead, he lifts him up and sets him on the desk, quickly undoing his pants as he goes.

Victor's fingers dig into the bruises on his hips before he skims them over the front of his panties. Yuuri bucks his hips and a whine slips out. He shivers at the wetness making the fabric of his panties stick to him. Moments later Victor's fingers have worked their way over the wet silk, teasingly rubbing him.

A needy sound he wasn't aware he could even make gets cut short as Victor's lips crush against his own. His grip on the front of Victor's jacket tightens as he kisses back witch matching ferocity. Victor's hand leaves a burning trail as it pulls the wet fabric down just enough to expose his butt. Yuuri doesn't have any time to complain before a long finger is pressing into him, making him arch his back.

It's not long before a second finger joins and he's shaking with all the teasing strokes and the  _ not quite at the right spot  _ touches inside him. He jolts at the slight pain when a third finger is added suddenly, but after a few thrusts it's all pleasure—searing white hot—coming from the inside out and he doesn't try to hold back his pleased sounds.

When those fingers leave him he whines at the empty— _ so empty _ —feeling. He gets a chuckle in response and he hears the clink of Victor's belt buckle.

_ "You look absolutely  _ stunning _ , Yuuri," _ Victor murmurs into his ear as he lines himself up.  _ "So fucking  _ good _ —" _

Victor pushes into him and the rest of his words are gone as all Yuuri can hear is the blood  _ whooshing  _ in his ears and his small cries that sound pitiful to even his own ears. His body yields easily for the alpha and Victor wastes no time in setting up a brutal pace. He gasps as fingers curl around his hips, pressing into the bruises already there.

At a particularly hard thrust, Yuuri whimpers. A hand comes to the back of his neck and he bares his neck as his instincts yell at him to do. He feels Victor  _ growing  _ inside him and he kneads Victor's shirt at the stretch. Victor groans and that's all the warning Yuuri gets before teeth are sinking into his neck.

His mouth opens in a wordless scream. An all-consuming fire spreads through his body and he shivers as he sees white. When he opens his eyes, he looks up at the blurry image of Victor above him.  _ When had he started crying? _ He then realizes with a start that he's  _ purring. _

_ "Already purring for your alpha," _ Victor states as his thumb swipes at his tears,  _ "what a good little omega." _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
